


Tour of the House

by ScrapyardBoyfriends



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Day 6, M/M, Robron Week, except I can't write sex scenes, let's get sexy, so you get a drawing of sex and a post sex chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardBoyfriends/pseuds/ScrapyardBoyfriends
Summary: Robert attempts to give Aaron a tour of the Mill when he gets home.





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://imgur.com/zWWekGk)

“So do you like it?” Robert asked, pressing a kiss into his neck as he settled down against him, still breathing heavily. 

Aaron tilted his head to look at his husband questioningly, draping an arm across his back and playing with the damp hairs at the nape of his neck. “Do I like what?” he breathed out, still coming down from his high. It had been a long time, too long, but he was home now, with Robert and they were never looking back. “Do I like what we just did? Because I think you know the answer to that.” 

Robert laughed, short huffs of breath cooling the sheen of sweat covering his body and making him shiver. He felt long limbs wrap around him instantly and he melted into the embrace. It was so good to be back in Robert’s arms where he belonged. “I meant do you like the sofa, idiot, but it’s good to know that ‘this’ still works between us too.” 

It was Aaron’s turn to laugh, “It always was how we communicated best. As for the sofa…” He trailed off. He’d forgotten all about the original question. Robert had brought him over to the Mill to show him around and they’d only gotten as far as the living room before they were pulling at each other’s clothes, now strewn across the room, hands everywhere, making up for lost time. Wriggling around on the sofa now, he tried to form an opinion. It was comfortable, certainly comfortable enough for sex, which was good to know for the future. 

“Will you stop moving!” Robert teased him, his hands finding his most ticklish spot, which only made him squirm more until they both dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

“I like it! I like it!” Aaron called out to get him to stop the assault of tickling fingers.

Robert stopped immediately, sitting up and straddling him, a sloppy grin across his face. God Aaron had missed that smile. “Good!” Robert proclaimed, clearly proud of his choice. He was just impressed his husband had managed to pick out something simple and comfortable and not something impractical covered in a pattern like one of his shirts. “So, should we continue the tour?” 

“Oh are we still pretending that’s what this is?” Aaron chuckled, running his hands down Robert’s naked back. He could already see his husband was hard again and didn’t think they’d be moving from this spot for a while yet. 

Leaning down, Robert put his lips to his ear, sucking at his earlobe for a moment, making him stir again too. “The sofa was just the first stop,” Robert whispered. “We have the whole rest of the house to christen yet and all the time in the world now. Besides, I’d really like to get your opinion on the kitchen table. I made sure it was quite sturdy.” 

“Did ya?” Aaron smiled against his husband’s cheek. It really was good to be home. “Best show it to me then.”


	2. The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all of the people that wanted that kitchen table scene...and a bit after

[](http://imgur.com/c0CvoUn)

“So...the table?” Robert asked as he laid back on the hard surface, pulling Aaron after him, chasing after his lips for another kiss. 

Aaron laughed as he nipped at his husband’s bottom lip with his teeth and pushed himself back up. “Yeah,” he said, giving the table a nudge as if to test the strength, like he needed to after that, “it’s good, very sturdy.” 

“You know there’s still the bedroom,” Robert grinned at him, “and the shower…”

“Think I’m gonna need a break before-” 

The both froze as they heard the front door opening and footsteps in the hallway. “Rob!” Victoria’s voice called out. “Are you here? Thought I saw you come in.” 

“Shit!” Aaron cursed looking around frantically for his clothes before he remembered that they were still lying about the living room. Glancing down at Robert, he saw his eyes wide and he reached out a hand to pull him up off the table and shoved him behind a chair as Vic’s footsteps grew closer. At the last second, he grabbed for the nearest bit of cover he could find, a tea towel that had been laying across the back of one of the chairs. 

“Rob!” Vic called out again as she rounded the corner into the kitchen, immediately throwing her hands in front of her eyes. “Oh my god!” 

“Vic!” Robert shouted at her. “What are you even doing here?” 

“Why does she have keys in the first place?” Aaron asked. 

Robert looked at him apologetically. “She and Adam were helping with the house while you were inside, it seemed only right for them to have a set. I’ll be having them back now of course.” He held out his hand and Vic made a face as she tossed the keys onto the table, not wanting anything to do with his hand. 

“Look,” Victoria told them, ducking her head further behind her own hand, “I just wanted to see if yous wanted to come for tea later. Sort of a welcome home thing. But if you’re busy…” 

“Well,” Robert started out. 

“We’ll be there,” Aaron cut in. They could finish the tour another time. 

“Great!” Vic exclaimed and turned away quickly. “Two rules though,” she called back over her shoulder, “First, shower before you come over please and second, the next time I see you, I want you both wearing clothes. Oh and I’m never under any circumstances, eating anything off of that table!” 

Aaron bit down hard at his bottom lip to keep from bursting out laughing until he heard the door close. As soon as it did he couldn’t stop though and Robert just looked at him, offended. “Oh come on, you thought it was hilarious when Charity caught us in the shower that time!” he pointed out. 

“Yeah, well…” Robert trailed off. “She wasn’t my little sister.” 

“Nothing she hasn’t seen before,” Aaron laughed. “At least with me anyway.” 

“Oh god, don’t remind me,” Robert cried, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes as if trying to scrub out the image that comment dredged up. 

“Let’s just be glad it wasn’t Liv who walked in on us,” Aaron sighed as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Don’t even joke,” Robert grimaced and in a strange way it warmed Aaron’s heart to hear that reaction because he knew that they had gotten closer while he was in prison and that Robert thought of her as his little sister as much as he did Vic. 

He threw the tea towel on the table, intent on grabbing Robert and dragging him off to their new shower anyway - Vic did say - when he caught sight of the pattern. It was purple with butterflies on it. “Butterflies?” he questioned. 

“What?”

“The towel,” he nodded toward it. 

Robert picked it up and looked at it fondly. “I couldn’t resist buying it when I saw it. I matches...oh never mind. Just me being sentimental. You’re home now and that’s what matters.” Setting it back down, he maneuvered out from behind the chair and wrapped his hands around Aaron’s waist, pulling him in close.

Aaron leaned his forehead against Robert’s and looked up into his eyes, smiling at him, “It really does feel good to be home.”


End file.
